You are the Entertainment
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: SEQUEL TO FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT - After being turned vampire, Elena loses her memories and begins thinking that Elijah is her lover instead of Klaus. Can Klaus revert her memories and salvage their love? Or will she never see him that way again? & what evil has begun brewing in Mystic Falls again? Present. Klaus/Elena/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! (: So yes, I'm going to get** **back into fanfiction after a long summer of being sort of absent. I'm going to be doing two stories; my version of season 4 (Elijah/Elena/Klaus) and this one ...**

**The long-awaited sequel of For the Entertainment! :D You're welcome, internet. Hehe.**

**How has everybody been? It feels like it's been forever since we all ranted and raved together. Anyhow, please review, favorite and or alert! :) I don't have too much to say *everyone smiles* meanies. ;)**

**Songs I listened to:**

**What The Water Gave Me - Florence + The Machine**

**Monster - Alex G (for Elena's first feeding scene)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries because if I did we'd all over run Mystic Falls with our gorgeousness :D**

* * *

Chapter One; Stolen

The staircase creaked under feet as she made her way downstairs and out of the house. A chilly wind blew against the spots of bare skin. Her gums throbbed, probing her forwards towards the sounds of laughter she'd heard. The woods were quiet except for the group of campers up ahead.

Behind an old oak tree, she hid silently; watching the three truckers as they set up a tent for the night and sat around the blazing fire, laughing and getting tipsy. Perfect, she thought hungrily.

A branch cracked under her feet, "Is someone there?" a musky looking man called out to the creepy woods, as the girl stepped out from hiding.

"Why hello there, missy," one of the truckers winked, "What brings a small lass like you out to the creepy woods at night?"

She stared at them, eyes lustful, "Hunger."

Two of them shared a questioning glance, "Hunger? While, we got some hotdogs, if you like. But why the woods if you're hungry?"

Her eyes watched the veins pumping in their necks, her teeth aching to bite down on the scruffy flesh and suck the rich blood coursing through their veins.

She stepped forwards, "I don't think that will do, kind sir."

She lunged forwards, her arms finding the shoulders of the man the same height as her, her teeth making contact with his jugular vein. Silky, velvet smooth blood caressed all of her teeth and tongue, the hunger lying dormant for only a few seconds as his body stopped fighting and fell limp in her arms.

The other two stared at her in shock, and just before she went to feed off another, a hand jerked her shoulder, making her fly back.

"Forget this happened. Go back to your trucks and drive to a motel. This never happened," a compelling voice told the two truckers as they ran off to find their trucks. The man turned to her and furrowed his brows.

"Elena," he said simply, "Not again."

.

Klaus' Point of View

"What?" I hissed into the speakers, "Please tell me you're kidding, brother."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First off, I couldn't believe myself for even trusting Elijah for a second with my girl-well-not my girl anymore. Elena, my love, started believing that Elijah was her lover, causing her to be afraid of me. She had no idea how much I cared for her. Now she's killing people again and Elijah wasn't watching her? Oh, he was dead.

"Sadly, no," he said sternly into the speakers of my car where I was calling him from, "I had no idea she left the house last night, Nik."

I shook my head, anger filling my heart, "I don't have time for this, Elijah. You said you'd take care of her."

"Well she isn't my girlfriend," he countered back, obviously not in the mood for playing around.

"Well she isn't mine either," I muttered, "I'm driving to your house, now. I'll be there sometime tomorrow. It's a long drive."

"Sure, see you then." I heard the line go dead and I sighed miserably, dialing another number.

"Hello?"

"Damon! How nice to hear your voice," I joked sarcastically, my hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Klaus?" I could almost hear him sneering, "What do you want? You said you'd leave us alone."

"Well, I thought maybe you'd be wondering where the darling Elena was," I smirked and sped up a little more.

"You took her."

"Yes and no. I'm on my way to pick you up now, you'll come with me if you want to see her."

He growled, "You better have her, Klaus."

.

Elijah's Point of View

"He's a monster," she whispered in my arms as I cradled her in the middle of the night, waking up from another nightmare of my brother, Niklaus, "He tried to take me away from you again."

"It's not real," I kissed the top of her head slowly, knowing how much Nik cared about her, "I promise he won't take you away unless you want him too."

"Never," she smiled lovingly at me, my heart beat quickening. I knew I didn't have any romantic feelings for her, but now as a vampire, she needed love and affection more than anything.

"You can't keep killing people, Elena. It isn't you, you're so much more innocent and sweet," I kissed her cheek, and cuddled her deeper into my chest.

"I know," she whispered and stared up into my eyes, "But I'm hungry all the time. I can't control myself at all, I need you to help me."

I nodded, "That means no sneaking out of the house."

"Sorry," she mumbled lazily and looked at me through her sleepy gaze, "But you still love me, don't you?"

I stared into her now innocent hazelnut colored eyes; moments like these hadn't been present the past while. All I usually saw was lust or hunger. I sincerely hoped Elena was going to turn herself around, with my help.

That innocence was the innocence Klaus, Damon and Stefan had fallen in love with.

"Yes," I kissed her forehead, more sweetly this time, "I love you, Elena."

She nodded sleepily, "I love you too, Elijah. But I'm gonna get some sleep, stay with me this time?"

I lay down beside her as she nestled into the crook of my arm and chest, "Goodnight, Elena. I'll see you tomorrow."

The gentleness of her yawns and stretches, the fruity smell of her hair. It reminded me of her, of my past lover. My dear Raven.

"Raven," I whispered longingly, dying for her touch. That only reminded me she was lying cold and dead somewhere in the world, never to breathe again.

.

Elena's Point of View

I woke up in the soft gray light of the sun trying to sneak past the curtains in my room. Elijah still lay beside me, his eyes closed; either contemplating or actually asleep. He looked so peaceful, almost like a fallen angel.

I ran two fingers along his high cheek bones, a sudden blood lust taking over me. No, I told myself, drink the blood out of the bottles in the fridge. No humans. It would make Elijah happy.

Slowly and quietly, I crept downstairs and made my way to the fridge. Opening the doors to see cups and bottles of blood with labels on them. Reluctantly, I took the glass labeled AB positive and took a small sip.

Suddenly the glass fell from my hands and smashed on the floor, bits and pieces her and there.

My head started to ache as I knew what was happening. At random points in my days I would try to remember something or someone, but it never happened. I just had the images of me and man lying on the beach or kissing, blue-gray eyes staring back at me every time.

Elijah came hurrying downstairs to my side, wrapping an arm around me to support me, a few tears falling from my watery eyes as I stared at the floor.

"I just want to know who that is."

.

**Awww, Elena, will you ever remember Klaus as your lover? & what about Elijah if she finds out if she's really in love with his brother? Drama there :p anyhow, how did we all like the first chapter of You are the Entertainment? :D I actually really liked it while I was writing, I hope you guys liked it too! Can't wait to see Damon make an appearance, some Klamon? Dalaus? Klamon, I like that better. :D**

**Anyways, I was thinking of bringing Kol in too. Not like for Elena's love interest, but just as another character and he'd have an OC love interest, we like that ****idea? :) **

**This sort of a preview too, you know, to see if everyone likes the sequel ^_^**

**Anyways, again, leave a favorite, alert or review for the next chapter. Remember, all those things will encourage me for the next chapter!**

**Love you guys so much, mwah. :D**

**Olivia ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! :D Yeah, I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time, but I've been so spread out. I have a skating competition in three weeks, report cards, friends, dumb boys. I'm officially just gonna wait for Joseph Morgan to show up on my front porch and ask me for a romantic walk in the woods. I love you, JoMo. x :]

How have all my Piercers been? :) I haven't talked to anyone from Fanfiction in awhile. Bringing up something from fanfiction and no one understands is really awkward.

Winter break is coming! :D Know what that means? Obsessive JoMo stalking and loving and writing time! Yay!

TVD has been so good lately, my Salvatore. ;D Klaus is so perfect, and Delena is on the way! YES, FINALLY.

Disclaimer: I don't own tVD but I would like to ;]

.

Chapter Two; Coffee

Elena's POV

Staring into the reflection of the glossy mirror, I frowned. I hate the way my face contorted when the thirst set in. It was like watching a monster creep out from under the bed or seeing a spider in front of you. I wanted to scream. Badly.

"Elena, I arranged for us to go for coffee with someone you might want to meet," Elijah shuffled into the room and lay out a few clothes from the dryer. "Something wrong, dear?"

I sighed heavily and crossed my arms, "There's always something wrong, isn't there? I hate this," I turned to the mirror and rubbed my gums, "I don't want to be like this."

"I know, Elena. I don't want you to be like this either. But I don't know what I can say to comfort you," he strode over and kissed my cheeks, brushing a few loose strands of hair that had fallen out of my messy bun.

I smirked knowingly and pressed the palm of my hand against his shirt, "We could go take a nice long bath together. That would calm me down."

Elijah's cheeks flushed red, "Uh, we need to leave soon though to meet K-the person I think you want to meet."

I pouted my lips and kissed him full on the lips, "Maybe later tonight then?"

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he kissed my nose and went to finish getting ready. Leaving me standing in our room alone. I breathed out and walked over to the window, my fingers pressing against the cold glass, framed by the snow.

"Elijah," I called, "Someone's car just rolled up our driveway."

No response. He must be too busy with his hair. He does have nice hair.

I frowned and called out again, still left with nothing. The man that exited the car has lapis lazuli blue eyes and a head covered in soft brown locks. A feeling of familiarity overcame me as I stared at the man that sauntered up to our front door.

I picked out a white cashmere sweater and a pair of dark jeans, slipping on my riding boots and running down the stairs at top speed. Stopping at the door, I wondered if maybe this was someone Elijah didn't want me to see.

With wonder, I creaked the door open and stared at the chiseled face before me. His jaw was defined, high cheek bones and those glorious lazuli colored eyes. "Um, hello. Can I help you?"

A chill of winter wind wafted through the front door as he leaned casually in the doorway, "Elena...you're alive."

No, I thought regretfully. I don't know who you are, but you obviously know me.

I bit my lip thoughtfully, "I don't remember you...I'm so sorry. I don't have a very good hold on my memories."

He nodded understandingly, eyes glassy, "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Your name sounds very familiar," I smiled gently, "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"It's alright," he laughed whole heartedly and I beamed. That laugh brought me a sense of humanity that I couldn't really identify.

"You...have a brother," I whispered, surprised at myself, "Stefan?"

"Oh my Lord...yes I do. Stefan Salvatore!"

I beamed again, all my teeth showing, "I remember him. His eyes are as green as the summer grass and his smile is as bright as the summer sun."

"Yes!" Damon clapped, "He'll be estatic that you remember him."

A memory rushed at me from all senses. I remembered the feel of warm skin against mine, the feel of his stare harsh on me, the smell of hot chocolate, the sight of a gloriously built man and the sound of his laugh.

"Stefan..." I smiled to myself. "That sounds so right."

/./

Klaus' POV

In the local Starbucks, the smell of fresh ground coffee beans and petite pastries filled my senses. Giving me as much pleasure as Elena's smile. Oh, my undying love for Starbucks.

The bell above the door rung out with a chime and I smiled to myself, my eyes flickering up to see my brother and the love of my life. Elena's hair smelt of coconut, and her perfume reaked of vanilla. My senses were going into overload.

"Elijah," I stood up, my eyes still on Elena. Her eyes were a little darker, but still the same warm dark chocolate brown I knew and loved.

She smiled at me, "I'm Elena."

"I know, love. I'm Klaus," I whisepered and kissed her cheek politely, the warmth and rush of human blood was missing. But it didn't make me love her any less. "What can I get you to drink? Or eat?"

"I'll just have a grande peppermint hot chocolate," she whispered lovingly, cuddling into the warm of Elijah's toned arms, "What do you want, hunnie?"

Elijah made a face and stared over at me, "I'll have a tall caramel machiato."

"Sure," I smiled politely and sauntered over to the counter, my heart already crumpling. Elena's arms tight against his, her smile on her full lips, the lovey dovey look in her eyes. It was all too terrible to even sit near, hopefully Elijah knew so. I turned away, but only for a few seconds.

My eyes, involuntarily, flickered over to my brother and his pretend lover. Elena was quietly discussing with him, her chestnut coloured eyes intent on his. His face was radiant as she took hold of his hand and leaned closer to him.

Regretfully, I turned my gaze back to our barista and sighed deeply. Maybe she was his right now because she didn't remember anything else, but what would happen when all of her memories were restored? Would she still love him the same way?

As Elijah headed to the bathroom, I returned to the table with our order and sat across from her, watching the cheery smile spread across her face.

I found it rather hard to return that smile.

/./

Now that it came to mind, Elena hadn't changed much. Sure, the human warmth didn't radiate off her skin like it did before, but she still had a flush on pink sprinkled across her cheeks and the humanity was still present in those on going, lush brown eyes.

Elijah had abruptly 'left' so Elena and I could get to know each other better. At first, she'd been nervous, like I was planning to hurt her. But she was relaxed now, letting me in on all of what she could remember. She remembered a childhood memory; her father raking up a big pile of leaves and then letting her jump in it.

_Write it down later, Niklaus._

I smiled up at Elena, watching how fluidly she spoke after getting comfy. Right now we were debating the cons and pros of snow.

"I think it's romantic," I whispered thoughtfully, "Kissing in the fresh falling snow, or hot chocolate on a cold winter's eve."

Her eyes grew deep and wide, "I never thought of it that way. That's a very artistic way of seeing it," she glanced out the window. "Soo, do you have a girlfriend?"

I stared at her, my jaw clenching slightly, "There's a girl, but I think I'm going to have to take my time."

"Aww, I wouldn't worry. You seem pretty confident and fun, she'll fall for you. Don't worry!" she cupped her hand over mine, an instant rush of love and lust flooding over me.

For a few seconds, we rested just like that. Then she pulled away and stood up, pulling her coat on.

"My ride's here," she said, "This was eye opening though. I know more about history and art now. Here," she took out a piece of paper and scrawled some messy writing on it.

"This is my number, you know, if anything happens with the girl," she patted my arm, jolts of chemistry running through my veins, "Bye!"

I stood in the coffee shop, gathering my things. After grabbing another cup of joe, I walked into the light snowfall and stared up at the glittering moon and stars. Curiously, my eyes peered at the paper in my hand that was dappening from the snow.

I dropped it and sighed.

She doesn't need me.

/./

The fire crackled loudly in the living room, a burst of heat flooding over her as she sat quietly on the couch. Elijah slept soundly in their upstairs bedroom, peaceful dreams clouding his sleep. Yet Elena sat nervously, watching the dark night stay still before her eyes.

"Remember him, Elena..." she told herself in the dark, staring hard at the fire.

Almost like a speeding car sliding on ice, it hit her. Hard.

Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson.

But all she could remember was a ritual and the scenery of a lavish beach.

She shook her head and blew out the fire, stomping up the stairs and peeling the covers back. She snuggled up to Elijah's chest and breathed in his scent. After all, there was always tomorrow.

.

Still sorry I haven't updated this is in forever, thought it was time. :] as you can tell, it's winter in the story and everyone's gonna be a little feverish from being kept in doors. Watch out, Mystic Falls. ;]

Any questions or comments or concers can be left it that box of reviews :] thank you. xx

I hope everyone's having a good school year and loving tvd as usual!

Olivia x


End file.
